Dion's World
by Whitesnake227
Summary: The past catches up with all of us. When is it too late to face them? When you don't have a choice? Or when your problems come to confront you? Jolyne/OC. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters. They belong to Hirohiko Araki.

* * *

Do you believe in gravity? Do you believe that gravity can push people away from each other? Do you believe in can pull people closer together? Could there be a higher power who just pulls on the strings of our lives? If that is true then what's the point of living if everything is predetermined.

Well, I wouldn't know anything about that. All I know is that I got a new roommate. At least for the time being anyway. His name is Dion. He looks like a nice guy, but he don't talk to much. He's really shy. I don't know why, but there is something different about him. He is not like anybody I have met before. If that is a good thing or a bad thing, only time will tell.

It is early morning the sun is out and here I am sharing a bed with my roommate. I have my own room, but sometimes my bed feels cold and his is so warm. The sound of him purring in his sleep is so soothing. This has become the a daily routine. We would be each other goodnight and an hour or two later, I would find myself in his bed. Honestly, I don't think he's aware that I've been in his bed since I wake up before he does. Let's see what his reaction will be when I wake him this morning.

"Dion." I said trying to wake him.

No response.

"Dion." I said again a little louder.

Still no response. Looks like I'm going to try something different. So I climb on top of him and wait for him to move. He tries to turn, but I think he starts to feel my weight on top him. His eyes to flutter before he realizes what is going on.

"Morning." I said with my face close to his.

Dion's face is bright red. He's so shy.

"I already showered this morning, so I'm going to start breakfast soon." I tell him. "Do you have any preferences? You know, like coffee or tea? Or doing have a favorite meal?"

He just raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you a pancakes or a waffles kind of guy?" I ask him. "Do you like your eggs scrambled or over easy or maybe sunny side up? Do you like beef, pork, or turkey bacon?"

Dion continues to give me a black stare. I really don't get him sometimes. I know he's shy, but I know he isn't deaf.

"What you don't like breakfast or something?" I ask getting irritated.

"Um..can you get off me please?" He said.

I look down and realise I'm still on top of him. Well, this is embarrassing.

"Sorry." I said getting off him.

"Thank you." He said getting up. "And anything you make I'm sure will be fine."

* * *

With that, Dion went to the bathroom. So I went to the kitchen. Some French toast and eggs will be okay. If Dion and I are roommates then we have to get to know each other. He never talks unless I start the conversation. He never speaks about his past, or his friends or anything. But I overheard him on the phone and he called someone the beast. I wonder what that was about.

When he left the bathroom and got dressed, I made him a plate. Got myself one and we sit down to enjoy our breakfast. Not wanting to eat in silence, I decide to break the ice.

"So tell me about yourself." I said in between bites

"I'm nothing special." He answered.

Now that just won't do. It looks like if I want to know anything about him then I'll have to get specific.

"Tell me, who's the beast?" I ask.

He stops eating and looks up at me with very weird look on his face.

"An ex girlfriend." He said.

"Bad romance?" I ask.

"If you could call it a romance." He said.

"Tell me about it." I said.

He looked away.I want to know more about him. If he won't let me in then I'll have to kick down the doors. I place my hand on his. His hand was so warm. He looks back at me. He grips my hand tight. It didn't hurt or anything. I could see in his eyes that he needs a friend.

"Please, talk to me." I said.

"Her name is Sophie." He said. "She was the most popular girl in the college I went to. Honestly. I wouldn't call myself her boyfriend. I think I was her experiment. Someone who she thought shee could mold into her idea of the perfect boyfriend. I couldn't be that for her. It didn't help that while she was making her own personal Frankenstein that she was getting intimate with the captain of the basketball team."

What a bitch. I would never do that to someone.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I said giving his hand a squeeze.

"It's okay." He said. "I call her the beast because I believe if you tried to domesticate a wild animal, you would end up with her."

I bust out laughing and he laughs a little too. He finish eating and I put the plates in the sink. After that, we took the conversation to the couch.

"So, have you always lived alone?" He asked.

"For the most part." I answered. "Some people crashed here from time to time. But, for the most part it's just me. I mean from the day I turned fourteen I pretty much have been on my own."

"What about your parents?" He asked. "I'm sure they're worried about you."

The average parents would be. The average parents would check up on me every now and again, but I don't have average parents.

"My mom kicked me out of the house." I told him. "And dad, I haven't seen my dad in years. I don't know if he's hurt, homeless, or worse than that. He left my mom and I when I was younger. Sometimes I can't remember his face."

"I can relate." He said. "My dad was the worst type of person. He practically tortured my mother and turned her into a shell of the woman she used to be. My father was an old, greedy, selfish person. I had to become self sufficient at a young age as well. I couldn't relate on my parents for anything. I only saving grace was…"

He stopped suddenly. I could see a tear fall from his eye.

"I'm sorry." He said getting up, but I grab his hand. "There are some parts of my life I rather not think about."

"Stay, we can talk about something else." I said. "I have to go the store to get some things. Why don't you come with me?"

I don't know, but I really don't want him to leave. I can understand somethings are better left a mystery. Nevertheless I felt like we were just starting to get to know each other.

"Sure." He said.

* * *

I couldn't find my sweater, so I throw on a jacket and off we go. He walks like he has nowhere to go. Almost as if he drifts along with the breeze. We got to the local mall and look for the fruit stand. I know the girl who runs it. We used to hang out a lot more back in the day, but she's doing something productive with her big sister now. She gives me awesome deals though. There she is. I walk over to her with Dion not far behind.

"Ermes, how are doing today?" I greeted her.

I see she still hasn't changed those dreadlocks of hers.

"Hey babe, I'm doing good." She said with smile. "Haven't seen you around in while, how have you been doing?"

"I'm good." I replied. "Just trying to keep busy. I was traveling for a little bit, just got back in town yesterday. Thought I stop by and see how you are doing. I'll be in town for a while before I find another adventure."

I turn and look at Dion, who is looking at the fountain.

"Maybe, my next adventure found me." I said.

Dion sees me looking at him and walks over.

"Found what you were looking for?" He asked.

I turn back to Ermes, who has a big grin on her face. She looks Dion up and down. Then she looks back at me with an even bigger grin on her face. I raise an eyebrow at her. She's so weird sometimes.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" She asked.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I said.

"Okay then, hello there handsome my name is Ermes." She said extending her hand to him. "Jolyne's former running buddy and best friend. And what my your name be?"

"It's Dion." He said shaking her hand.

"You have no idea what you're getting into if you're dating this crazy train over her." Ermes said. "Did you know this lady over here was arrested before. Almost had to serve a fifteen year sentence actually. She even showed me three different ways to flip someone off. Don't turn your back on this one."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said walking away.

I can't believe her. I met him a couple of days ago and now my best friend is throwing me under the bus. I don't know why I'm getting so upset. I mean it's not like I care what people think about me anyway, but he's differrent. I kind of want him to like me.

"And what was that?" I ask her with half a mind to punch her in the face. "You know I not like that anymore. For the most part."

"Relax babe, you're a teddy bear." She said. "He looks more introverted anyway. The what's on the inside type of guy. So, you want the usual?"

"Yeah." I said.

Ermes, gives me a couple of bags of fruit on the house.

"Thanks." I said taking the bags. "I'll see you later."

"Wait, take this." Ermes said reaching in between her breasts and pulling out some cash.

I take it.

"Get yourself something special." She said. "If he ever wants to leave, give him a reason to stay if you know what I mean."

I meet up with Dion and we walk through the mall. He looks like he is about to say something when some guy bumped into him.

"I;m sorry to disturb you however, I would like a minute of your time." He said. "In private if that's okay."

"Sure." Dion said turning to me. "I'll be back."

He walks off with the guy. He looks like a priest and I could have sworn he glared at me. Anyway I decide to sit on the bench and wait. It was nice until I see some guy with a weird haircut walking with a group of girls around him. He bumps to another guy and his wallet falls. The guy with the haircut picks it and gives it to the man.

"Excuse me sir, I think you dropped this." He said.

The guy quickly snatches his wallet back and glares at him.

"You probraly stole it and he a change of heart you street punk." The man said.

I guess some people don't know how to properly accept an act of kindness. He opens it and counts all the money inside.

"Whatever man, you're welcome." The one with the haircut said walking away.

"Yeah, walk away. "The older man said. "You and your ridiculous hairdo."

The younger one stopped in his tracks. The girls around him gasped. He turned around with a serious look on his face.

"Excuse me, what did you say about my hair?" He asked.

"You heard me." The older man said.

"Nobody says anything bad about my hair." He said. "Take it back or we're going to have a serious problem."

"I'll show you a problem." The older man said throwing a punch at him.

This is going to be good. The one with the hairdo ducks the punch and lands a punch of his own. Knocks the old man right on his ass. The old man pulls out a switch blade knife. The one with hairdo smiles and I see something come from him. Oh shit, this guy is a stand user. He punches the old man with his stand and the knife comes flying out of his hand. It's coming my way. Stone Free.

"THE WORLD"

I blink then suddenly, the old man is on the floor holding his stomach and Dion, is standing over him holding the knife. I look around and that priest Dion was talking to is gone. Well that was anti climatic. But the bigger thing is how did he get there so fast? And where did that pastor go? Then he walks over to me and we get out of the mall.

"So, what did the guy want?" I ask him.

"Nothing, just a case of mistaken identity." He said.

"I see, and how did you get over to where that fight was going to happen so fast?" I ask. "For a second there, I felt like time was frozen."

"Beats me." He said. "That old man just rubbed me the wrong way. When the one with the haircut went to give him his wallet and the old man couldn't even say thank you really pissed me off. I wanted to punch hole through him. Either that or send him flying into a water tower."

"So, you did punch him." I said.

"I never said that." He said.

I giggle a little bit.

"What what do you want to do when we get back?" He asked.

"We could watch a movie." I said.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

* * *

We walk back to my place. I put the fruit in the fridge and go to my room to change. Dion pops some popcorn. I throw on a halter top and some loose-fitting pants. When I come out to the living room I see Dion sitting on the couch putting a bowl of popcorn on the table and turning on the movie. I sit down next to him. I take his arm and wrap it around me.

"So, what are we watching?" I ask him getting some popcorn.

"Steel Ball Run." Dion said. "It's a movie series about horse racing. I think this is the fourth one. The movies are about a young jockey named The Kid. He's a racing prodigy who wants to win the Steel Ball Run triple crown championship like his dad, but finds there is more life than winning. I used to watch this a lot when I was younger."

The movie sounds interesting.. I rest my head on his chest. It's so warm. It feels so nice. I wish I could stay here forever. As I lay here my eyes start to get heavy and sleep overcomes me.

I stir from the sounds of knocking on my door. I rub my see that Dion is starting to stir as well. We must have fallen asleep during the movie. I wanted to go back to sleep, but whoever is at my door refuses to stop knocking. So I get up and answer the door. You have got to be kidding me. It's dear old dad/ Well, this day has just been shot to hell.

"Afternoon." He said coming in.

I guess he forgot about manners. Now where did he go. My dad, if I can even call him that, places some bags on the kitchen counter and turns to see Dion waking up. He and my dad locks eyes with my dad. My dad's face becomes incredibly pale as if he's seen a ghost. Pops always was a little weird.

"It can't be.." My dad said.

"Oh, hello sir." Dion said rubbing his eyes and turning to me. "Family?"

"He's my dad, Jotaro is his name." I tell him.

"Jotaro..." He said as if he heard the name before.

Dion's phone rings, he answers it and walks out of the room. Dad turns to me with a serious look on his face. I put my hands on my hips and give me a stare of my own.

"Why are you here?" I ask him. "And don't bullshit me. I know you aren't here because you're feeling a little guilty about what happened."

"I got a call." He told me.

Dion walks back into the room.

"Jolyne, I have to go out for a minute." He said.

"Want me to come with you?" I ask.

"No, that's alright." He said. "I'm sure you and your dad want some time alone anyway. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel."

"It's not a problem." I assure me.

"You need to leave." Jotaro said.

Dion leaves and I go after him, but Jotaro grabs my arm.

"Let him go." He said. "He's dangerous."

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Sit down, Jolyne." He said letting go.

What's going on here? What is his deal? I sit down on the other side of the table and Jotaro takes off his hat.

"Stay away from him." He tells me, "He's a monster. He can kill you whenever he wants. And he will hurt you. This is nineteen years in the making. I don't know why he's here or what he wants with you, but I know it's not safe for you to be around him."

Just who does he think he is? He walks out of my life and not he thinks he can come back into it and start bossing me around? I don't think so. And Dion is a nice guy. He wouldn't hurt anymore. He's too shy to do anything like that. Every time I see my dad something bad is bound to happen, but I be damned if I let him take Dion away from me.

Don't talk so much.' I said. "Please stop ordering me around like a parent would. You lost that privilege when you left. Your not in my heart anymore, Jotaro. I'll think about what you said. So you can leave now, and do me a favor. Don't coming looking for me anymore."

"Wait, look at this." He said adjusting his shirt.

It can't be, it's my necklace. I thought I lost it. When I was younger I almost died from a bad fever and he gave me a necklace that would help me get better. It was my most treasured possession. Until I stole a car. It got caught in the door. I drove off and the necklace snapped. I thought it was gone forever.

"I kept this with me always." He said taking it off. "You're my daughter and I love you. Always have and always will. When I left your mother it wasn't because lost my feeling for your mother or you. It's because there are bad people after me. I wasn't going to put you or your mother in that kind of danger. I was protecting you. Believe or not, I did it out of love. And that friend of yours is the biggest threat to your safety."

I start to tear up. How come he say this? Why couldn't he let me hate him? I heard all the stories about the hero my father is. When it was that crazy old man or my mom. Didn't want to believe them and I had a reason to. How come a man as honorable as my dad leave me? I can't believe this, I won't. And what does Dion have to do with this?

"He isn't evil." I tell him losing the battle with my tears. "I know it. I don't know why, but I can feel it. Why can't you trust me on this?"

"Ask him how did he get that scar on his neck?" He said getting up.

He gets up and puts the necklace on me. He kisses my forehead.

"I have to go." He said. "Please, ask him. All will be revealed when he tells you."

He leaves. Leaving me alone in the loft as the salty liquid continues to fall down my face. What am I going to do now?

* * *

I'm sitting on the floor against the wall when Dion returns with my face buried in my arms. He sits next to me. I don't look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I turn away from him. I don't want to look at him.

"What happened to your neck Dion?" I manage to get out.

"I didn't catch that." He said.

I get up and look him in his eyes. My eyes are starting to water again. Man, why does shit like this always have to happen to me?

"Your neck Dion, how did you get that scar?" I practically yell at him. "I hearing bad things about you. I don't want to believe them, but you have to be honest with me. Tell me how did you get that scar."

With a sullen look on his face, Dion gets to his feet.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to talk to you about this, although I couldn't run from this forever." He said as he took off his shirt. "This scar is the price I had to pay for living. I should of died on that boat trip. We should have died together that night."

Wow, he in great shape. I see the scar in full. It almost looks like marks a sewing machine would make. Like his head was sewn on. And who is he talking about?

"Who should've lived?" I ask him.

"Johnny." He said. "He actual name is too formal, so I just call him Johnny. He was my best friend and a true gentleman. We were as close as brothers. He was my saving grace in this world. When my father was too much to bear, I stayed with him and his family. They were nice to me, treated me as if I was their own."

'What happened to Johnny?" I ask him.

"One day, his father became very ill." He continued. "His father was beyond the point of medicine and only had days to live, but I did all I could to extend his life. And if that wasn't enough, his girlfriend became pregnant with his child. He was overwhelmed by the recent events. He blamed for the death of his father and shunned me. He married his girlfriend Rina and their reception was held on a boat. Rina invited me to come with hopes of us burying the hatchet. It didn't go so well."

He's stalling. What is it?

"What happened?" I said.

"He was drunk." Dion continued. "Some of the candles fell and the ship caught fire. Johnny did care, he hated me at this point. And maybe I hated him as well. Johnny was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and his parents spoiled him from the day he was born. He wanted to fight me one on one. He accepted the challenge. We thought we were alone on the ship Only to find out they his pregnant wife remained on the ship as well. Despite that Johnny loved his wife and wanted to see his child grow up. He and I knew our fates were intertwined. He got his wife to the last boat and destroyed the exit behind him. We fought as the ship sunk to the bottom to the sea. Johnny locked me in a bear hug as he took his last breath and had to cut my neck to break free of his death grip."

"You cut off your own neck?" I ask him.

"I did." He said. "I don't know how I survived. Or why am alive at all. But what I do know is that, despite what Johnny and I went through in our final moments I respected him and he's still my best friend. I can only pray the he feels the same. Sometimes, I even feel like we share the same body and now we fight as one. Like part of him lives on through me. I'm not proud of leaving his child fatherless in the world. I'm not proud that even though I have been given a second chance at life, I continue to cry and moan like life is such a pain to live. Maybe I am a monster."

That's a really sad story. I don't know what to say. He lost his best friend. He's lost in the world. He as a look that says he's been around the block a couple of times. Like he wiser beyond his years. But when he break those barriers, he's just a man looking for a place to belong.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Save me, Jolyne" He said reaching into his back pocket. "Only you can free me."

He takes out a the switch blade knife he got from the old guy at the mall. He places it in my hand. I shake my head. I can't do that. I won't do it.

"I won't do it." I tell him.

"Why not?" He asks me.

"Because I love you." I said dropping the knife and pulling him for a kiss.

I can't express into words what I feeling at this moment. Or any of my feelings for him. So I just let him have it. All of it. They say action speaks louder than words anyway right? Man, this kiss felt good. I almost lose the feeling in my legs. Then unfortunately, we break apart.

"How was that?" I ask him.

Next thing I know, he picks me up and we're making out on the couch. I run my nails across his body and flip us over. I leave a trail of kisses up his body. I slowly make my way up from his ribs up to his chest and then to his neck. I start to kiss and suck on his neck.

Wryyy

Dion, gets up from under me and starts backing away. I pouted a little bit. Things were just getting good.

"What's the matter?" I ask moving towards him.

"We should slow down." Dion said backing away. "I mean, we met not too long ago. I don't think it's right to just rush right into things."

I chase after him, but he runs into his room and closes the door behind him. Maybe I pushed things too far. But I felt something there, I know he did too. Even if he doesn't want to admit it. I guess I have to call it a day. Maybe we can work this out in the morning.

* * *

I wait the usual amount of time before I head to his room. I pause when notice that he's gone. I walk around and find a note on the dresser next to his bed.

_Dear Jolyne_

_There is one more part of my past that I need to take care of before I can put everything behind me. I may not come back. And if I don't please understand that it wasn't anything you did. I treasure your friendship. Don't look for me. Even if I die, I'll be free. I love you._

_Dion_

_P.S Check inside of the drawer. It kept me warm. But where I'm going I don't think I'll need it._

I open the drawer and there was my sweater with the heart shapes. I clutch the sweater and pull out my phone. I dial the number. Please, pick up, please pick up.

"Hello."

"I never came to you for anything, but I need you right now." I cried out. "Find him. I think we're running out of time."

* * *

Dion walks down the street and stops in front of a small bridge. On the other side of the bridge another person emerges from the shadows.

"When did you come to town?"

"Two days ago. I've been waiting a long time for this day."

"I know you have. Honestly, I can't say the same. I like what you did with your hair by the way. It looks good on you. And since when did you start wearing black."

"Things changed. This has been in the making for years now. You know that don't you? I've been counting the days for this day. I really wanted to meet you in person. Why have you been putting this off?"

"I didn't want to see you. Nothing personal, I have been running away from the truth. But, I won't run anymore. Facing you is proof of this."

"True, but do you really want to this? We don't have to if you don't really want to."

"No, I want to do this."

"I'm happy to hear this. Unlike most people, I'm glad your back because I want you to know that I'm going to kick your ass."

"Your funny. You're a monkey, how could a monkey beat a man. No matter how hard you train it's useless. Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda."

"Useless huh, we shall see about that."

"Fight me and your realise that your arms are just too short to box with god."

* * *

Please be alive, please be alive. Running through the city. I feel time stopping and starting, I'm starting to get a sick feeling in my stomach. The harder I find it to move when time stops, the closer I'm getting. I turn the corner and I see Dion, laying in a pool of his own blood. I'm too late. I rush over to him a cradle his body.

"No, please don't die on me." I said as I start to cry. "You idoit, why did you have to do this alone. I would have fought with you. It doesn't matter what kind of guy you were. It only matter who you are now. But, you were too stupid to realise that."

I hold him even tighter. I feel a poke at my side. I yelp and Dion pushes away from me.

"Hold me any tighter and I would die." He said almost with a laugh.

He's alive. Oh, thank god. A man who looks almost bloody as Dion does. I move in front of him, but he stops me. He gets up to his feet.

"You're everything I thought you would be and more." The man said offering his hand.

"As were you, Giorno." Dion said shaking his hand.

"Are you coming to Italy with me?" He asked.

Dion looks at me and smiles.

"No, I have a good thing going here." Dion said putting his arm around me. "But, I'll be sure to visit. I promise."

"I see, well I'll be off." He said before walking away.

We watch Giorno leave before Dion turns to me. I slap him in the face.

"Don't you ever leave me again." I said as I pull him in for a hug.

"I won't." He hugging me back.

We kiss and go back home. Maybe there is something to this whole gravity thing. Maybe it does push and pull things together. I know that Dion and I are meant to be together. And no matter what happens we will always find our way back to each other. In this life or the next.

* * *

Author Note: I have gotten a lot of crap because of how I portray Jolyne in my stories. I know and understand how she is the manga. Snappy, feisty, and borderline masculine. But, she is also emotional, vulnerable, possessive, mischievous, and gullible. I wanted to focus on the parts of that weren't really emphasized until late in the manga. To those who read from beginning to end, you have my thanks. Please review. To all my loyal readers I love you.


End file.
